


Goldfinch

by WonderAndDoubt



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Illegitimacy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Orphans, Pirates, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAndDoubt/pseuds/WonderAndDoubt
Summary: After being arrested for dueling an Armada officer, Benjamin gets something back from Deacon and makes two promises.
Kudos: 6





	Goldfinch

“Welcome to your new home, Pirate. Don’t get too attached to it, it’s only temporary.”

Benjamin, sprawled on the floor of the cell, glared up at Deacon. “Pirates are thieves and raiders who prey on the innocent. I did nothing of the kind.”

“You may not be a thief, but you attacked, damaged, and nearly destroyed one of my best officers. You are little better than they are.”

“Machines are easily repairable,” Benjamin retorted. “My brothers’ honor is not. I’d do it again.”

Deacon’s gaze went to Benjamin’s torn sleeve, exposing the fresh “P” brand on his upper arm. “And face the same consequences?”

Benjamin flinched, remembering the agony of the red-hot metal pressed to his skin. He gritted his teeth. “Yes. It’s my duty to defend the family honor. The Dawnchasers may not be my blood family, but they raised me as their own, and you didn’t let me say goodbye to them. Not that I would expect a machine to understand anything about family.”

Was it his imagination, or did Deacon chuckle ever so faintly? “You might be surprised in that regard, young Pirate.”

Benjamin waited, but Deacon did not elaborate. He decided on a safer inquiry. “Where are you taking me?”

“To the Armada fortress in Skull Island Skyway, to face justice.”

Benjamin sat up straight. “I know what the Armada thinks justice is. I’m not afraid.”

“You have great courage, Pirate. I shall enjoy watching you die.” Deacon started to turn away, but stopped. “One more thing.”

“Yes?”

Deacon held out a tiny gold carving of a finch. “I believe my men took this from you when they searched you. I have no use for it, so I suppose you can have it back.”

Benjamin took the carving from Deacon’s cold metal hand. “Thank you.”

Deacon didn’t reply. The cell door shut behind him, and the guard turned the key in the lock.

Benjamin stared at the carving, turning it over and over in his fingers. It was all he had left of his birth parents. He didn’t remember them at all and didn’t know much about them, other than that they had been pirates, had drowned in a storm…and hadn’t been married.

Benjamin fought back the tears welling in his eyes and squeezed the carving tight. “Mother, Father, Agnar, Sindri, I’ll get out of here and see you again,” he promised his foster family. “My birth mother and father…I may not be able to carry on either of your names, but I’ll do my best to make you proud. The Spiral will remember the name of Benjamin Finch. I swear it.”

Strengthened by his promises, Benjamin got to his feet. The Armada may have branded him a criminal, but he would not die a criminal’s death. He would find some way to slip from the Armada’s grasp. If he died trying, it would be an honorable death. If he survived, the Armada would one day learn to fear him.

For the first time since the duel, Benjamin smiled. Things were starting to look up.


End file.
